Many users send and/or share content with one another through various applications, services, and/or websites. In an example, a user may send an email message to a second user about making plans to see a movie. In another example, the user may create a blog about videogames. In this way, the user may send and/or share content, such as emails, instant messages, blogs, social network posts, images, documents, videos, etc., with other users. Such content may be labeled with a content subject. In an example, email messages may be labeled with an email subject. In another example, a blog may be labeled with a blog title. In another example, a photo, shared through a photo sharing service as a photo post, may be labeled with a photo post title. Unfortunately, users may have trouble determining a subject for content, and thus may forego sharing content. For example, a user may send less emails when having trouble developing email subjects.